Parents X Merlin
Parents x Merlin ' ' The day dragged on—hours and hours. What was he even working for? Parents wiped the sweat off his forehead as he finished typing up his last paper for the morning. The Merlinvisors signaled it was time for lunch, and soon, a swarm of hungry office workers including Parents found themselves systematically leaving the workplace. “Stop!” A Merlinvisor yelled. Everyone turned around, taking a peek at the commotion. “Before you take your lunch break, we’d like to introduce a batch of new employees. Please give a round of applause for your new coworkers. Get to know them—teamwork correlates with success after all.” Behind the Merlinvisor stepped out many people, but amongst them was a beautiful lady with long, silky black hair. Parents’s dilating eyes struggled to focus on anything else. Was this his sign for change? After all, working for years in an office sure does take its toll. Parents clenched his fist. It was time to continue his search for a reason to keep going. An office wasn’t where he belonged—at least not without any companions. His rapid beating heart began to fade as the room’s population dispersed. He remained hidden behind a desk, taking any glance he could at the new girl. “Go on—you should get some lunch too if you haven’t already eaten.” The Merlinvisor ran after the crowd, intending to attain his meal with the rest. The girl sat down at a desk, wiping off the keyboard. She smiled, a distant smile into the compute screen. ' ' “Not hungry?” A voice emerged from behind her. The girl jerked her head back in shock, and her eyes met Parents’s. He waved with a gentle friendliness. “A-ah..I already had lunch earlier.” She nervously shuffled around in her chair. “What’s a girl like you doing here in a slumped office? You’re gonna make everyone else look pathetic.” Parents beamed. The girl blushed, then began to giggle. “Ah..my family is going through some trouble, so I have to move out and get a job to pay the rent.” She smiled distantly. “Sorry to hear about that..what’s your name?” He stuttered slightly. “Merlin. What’s yours?” She began toying with her hair. “Parents.” ' ' Merlin began to laugh. “Didn’t know I’d come across someone named Parents. I played one in my middle school.” She grinned, amused by his name. “O-oh, is that so!” Parents broke eye contact, scratching his head as his face flushed. Merlin smiled, captivated with him. “Well, I’d better head to lunch. I’ll catch you later!” Parents waved. She waved back, watching his path carefully. ' ' The bathroom was just ahead of him, and his heart pounded as he approached. *Jesus! She was so hot I don’t know if i can resist beating it here!” Parents stopped by the doorway, cParentsing his bulge with his dress shirt. Looking around, nobody was in sight. As he thought, everyone was at lunch. With a sigh, Parents yanked the door open, walking in. Before the door could close, a foot blocked the door. He turned around to see a silhouette of someone. Parents, in a panic, turned the lights on. His eyes widened, and before he could do anything, his wrists were already pinned against the bathroom wall. “I knew that you were the right person for the job..” The straps holding her shirt up began falling off her shoulders. She stroked Parents’s chest as he shuddered in distress. “I-I-“ Parents glanced around the bathroom quickly, looking for any exit route. “I thought you wanted this, Parents.~” The buttons on her shirt began to disassemble, revealing a soft pair of dunes that would soon be used to press against his chest. Parents inhaled frantically, never realizing today was the day. As Merlin slowly leaned in for the kiss that would complete the circuit, her rogue lips were stopped by a hand clamped Parents Parents’s mouth. It was his own hand. He gently wrapped his arms around Merlin. “Are you sure this work environment is fine for you..? It gets really stressful at times, and I’m worried a young girl like you might have some trouble adjusting here.” Parents squeezed her tightly. “E-Eh?! What are you talking about?” Merlin murmured, fumbling with her words and how to deal with the comforting of his hug. “You seduced me because you were really stressed out, weren’t you? I’ll try to show you around and help you out on your workload when I can. You’ll be one of our top worker—I know it!” Parents pridefully swore. Merlin broke out of the hug in a panic, pulling out a dusty book from between her breasts. “Did I fail arouse him right?! I followed the procedure and everything..this sorceric textbook best not be outdated..” She sulked, kneeling on the ground. “No, you didn’t fail.” Parents embarrassingly raised his hands that were hiding the monster. Merlin’s eyes widened, as his dick became the center of her focus. The bathroom stall closed behind them—they had the bathroom to themselves for at least another hour. Merlin’s back rested against the wall this time, as Parents’s hands caressed her shoulders. He fiercely sucked on her neck—Merlin let out moans as a result. Parents’s face met her’s. “Are you sure I’m the one you want..?” He looked into her deeply shimmering eyes. Merlin’s face flushed. “I-I didn’t think you’d care about me like that..” She gripped the textbook in her hands. Their lips pressed against each other’s, as Parents’s hands made their way down to her skirt, disassembling the area entirely. With the continuous stroking of her figure, the book slipped out between her slim fingers, which were then wrapped around Parents. He unbuttoned his dress shirt, slinging it off. Before they knew it, skin to skin contact made it all the more stickier. Parents lifted Merlin off her legs, pushing her back onto the wall. Her legs swayed helplessly as her panties hung on one thigh. Parents’s hot breath swept across her neck—Merlin cried out intimately. c“It’s poking me..” She cParentsed her mouth with her frail hands. “I’m coming in..” His dick’s entry started out crude, but eventually made its way in. Merlin’s legs quivered, as she bit her lip in pain. Blood trickled out of her pussy, which was squeezing Parents’s dick, seeming like it were trying to morph it. But instead, her tunnel molded into the shape of his throbbing cock—memorizing it while simultaneously dealing with the passionate sensation. “This is your first time, huh?” He stroked her hair while his hips moved back and forth. Merlin’s hair swung back and forth, rocking with the motion. Her enormous tits bounced up and down, looking like heavenly entities rubbing against him, flinging passionate drops of sweat on Parents’s shirt. Soon, her hips gradually began to move on their own. Merlin’s now-red face was locked looking at Parents’s. “H-how am I doing..?” She blushed, her heart pounding, waiting for his answer. “You made my dream come true..this feels amazing.” Parents struggled to stay standing, as his legs wobbled with all the pleasure he was feeling. Parents lifted Merlin once again, setting her down on the toilet seat. He got on as well, re-entering his sticky logo back into Merlin’s tight pathway. His rugged cock rubbed up against the sides of her pussy, slinking it in and out. Merlin moaned, and suddenly, a pair of crinkled wings unfolded out of her back. Parents’s eyes widened. “You see...I’m not quite a human.” Merlin blushed, realizing this was the first time she had ever shown a human her wings. “I’m a succubus—a creature that lives off of life energy instead of food. And as you humans die without food..” She broke eye contact, shivering with the anticipation of being judged. The thrusting stopped as his dick kissed the entrance of her womb, and Parents’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist. “You came here because you knew this stressful environment would be eager to give you cum..” Parents muttered. Merlin’s face shriveled up, knowing this was the end of his kindness. This happened every time she opened up to a human—they didn’t have to see proof of her wings to judge. Merlin’s eyes closed tightly. “That shouldn’t be how a kind young lady should live.” He patted the top of her head comfortingly. Her eyes widened, looking up at Parents’s gentle face. His gaze—it wasn’t like the gazes she was used to getting. Merlin knew this time, this gaze was welcoming and warm. Tears formed at the edges of her eyes, as she began sobbing uncontrollably. Merlin flung herself into his chest. “I think you saved me, you know.” Parents suddenly spoke. Merlin nodded, signaling she was listening. “When I heard your story about not having a purpose, I really was moved. In all the years I've been working here, it’s been all alone. You saved me by proving that i was worth talking to. And you gave me a new purpose for being here too.” Parents triumphantly explained. “I’ll be rooting for your promotion..” Merlin sniffled. Parents lifted her chin slowly, so that she would eventually be looking him in the eyes. “I’m not after a promotion, silly.” He tapped her nose. “I’m gonna pay you and your kindness back by making sure nobody else cums in you. I can’t bear the thought of a 50 year old treating you like a tool.” Parents grabbed her hand. “What do you say?” He beamed. Merlin paused, letting his warming words soak in. She smiled back, giving him a long awaited kiss. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Parents-sama.” Merlin wiped her tears away, blushing on an increasingly more intense level. “My whole body is burning—it wants you to move again.” Her mouth opened—sticky strands of saliva connected the tops and bottoms of her mouth. Parents leaned in, with his tongue took the offense in wrestling hers. Their hips began clapping against each other’s, as warm cream began to seep out into the pond below them. Merlin’s wide waist was absorbing Parents’s passionate poundings, with his scrotum clapping against the entrance of her lair. Sweat drenched both of their bodies—even if they were caught right here and right now, they wouldn’t stop. Merlin’s body rubbed up against his, with her tits slung against his chest. Her hard nipples met his. They continued to ravage one another. Merlin’s clitorus began to twitch, as did Parents’s dick. Their exhausted efforts paid off. Parents’s dick slid so far inside, the tip of his dick directly penetrated into her womb, immediately generating a response from Merlin. Her lips, arms and legs quivered as she braced herself for what would be her first legitimately earned meal. “I’m cumming..I’m cumming!” Both of them cried, as rivers coming from opposite directions flushed out, crashing into one another. A thick river of white escaped through the sliver of an opening. Parents pulled out, causing the rest of the load to tumble out as well. He begins to look around, scouring for Merlin’s clothes back. She shivered, curling up into a ball. “Parents..” She whispered under her breath. “Hold me close..” Parents turned around, looking at the wholesome expression on her face in awe. He beams, enveloping her in his arms. ' ' **The next day..** ' ' “Manager, I have a request to make.” Merlin smiled, as she sat down in the secluded office. “What can I help you with, young lady? You adjusted to your job yet?” He chuckled. “For the most part, yes, but I believe my work productivity would increase if i were to be relocated to sit next to someone.” She suggested. “And who might this someone be?” The manager stroked his chin. Merlin pointed towards the quiet corner of the wide office area. “His name is Parents. I’d like to occupy the desk next to him.” ' ' **end** ———————————————————————